


Paradise

by miskunn



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Sex, non-descriptive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miskunn/pseuds/miskunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted over on Fanfiction as well. Warning: non-descriptive intercourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Something got me thinking. This wasn't really set to any specific fandom either btw.

_"It's an exploration, she's made of outer space_   
_And her lips are like the galaxy's edge"_

Heated mouths entwined lazily as toes curled around each other, nails making a comfortable scratching against skin. Hands trailed down sides, spreading warm heat that was comfortable today. Not as heated as it was on some days but still just as passionate. Hair was twisted and gripped at as they shed clothes, tugging at buttons and zippers with slightly clumsy digits. Breathy giggles and rumbling laughs chorused between the two as they pressed kisses to their other half's near naked body. Teeth scraped, gasps were breathed.

The warmth of her core on his mouth. God, she was lovely. All fire and passion and strong-willed and he wondered what he did to deserve her for a second before tossing the thought aside. They fit together snugly, two so very broken pieces. They'd moulded their chips and cracks to fit each other. And for a few minutes the faults were forgotten and left behind as humour and a steady love melded them together for long enough.

Her fingers dug through his hair as he teased her gently. A puff of breath left her as she smiled easily. They were an odd pair. Everyone said so and they weren't ones to deny it. But God, some of the most different people could keep each other company so easily once the trust, the love, the laughter was there. Whatever made it work, she hoped it would never stop as he entered her with a loving smile. Still laughing and enjoying each other as the warmth built, eventually bringing the activities to a head and they collapsed under sheets with boneless bodies.

Still smiling, still breathing sweet words for a second more before the faults came back and the cracks eventually unstuck. This was a little paradise, their little paradise. If only for a few minutes.

_Arabella ~ Arctic Monkeys_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you got me. I don't write much smut or anything. And I have no experience with sex so I can't really get my head around describing it.
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to write something to no real couple that was like gentle, sexual intimacy I guess? I don't think we have enough in the fan fiction world if I'm honest.


End file.
